Haruka: Trapped
by Kiryuu-Yori
Summary: Trapped. She was trapped. No way out. Her eyes were also trapped, trapped within his mesmerizing gaze. xxx NakagoXOC xxx
1. Trapped

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Well, that's what they were all saying. I'm telling you: Yuuki and Hongo have disappeared because they got sucked into that 'Book of Four Gods'!"

"Oh, no way!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. Miaka Yuuki and Yui Hongo have been missing for weeks, and all these girls could do was gossip about them. How shallow.

Haruka has been best friends with the two ever since their elementary days. It was a real blow to her when she found out about their disappearance. Haruka wasn't the friendly type, so she didn't really have any close friends other than the two. Life has gotten very lonely since they've been gone.

RIIIIIIIIIING!

It was the bell signaling the end of school for that day. Haruka gathered all her things. She was going to head to the Yuuki's residence to talk to Miaka's brother about Miaka and Yui's disappearance. Her friends have been gone for too long. It was time she took action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Haruka, come in. I'll call Keisuke."

Haruka bowed and sat herself on the living room sofa as Mrs. Yuuki called Miaka's brother, Keisuke, for her. She had allowed her eyes to roam about the room, when something underneath the sofa caught her gaze. She picked it up and saw that it was a leather-bound book. As she read the title on the cover, her amber eyes widened.

"The 'Book of Four Gods'? This has got to be a joke."

Curiously, she opened it.

But then, before she could even blink, a strange light enveloped her. There was a weird sucking sensation, then absolute darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of a pair of piercing blue eyes set in a wickedly handsome face. A halo of longish blonde hair framed the face, and a smirk adorned the lips.

She sat up in surprise.

Turning to look at the blue-eyed blonde by the large canopied bed she was in, she demanded, "Who are you?"

"I am–"

"Nakago."

Haruka's head snapped around at the sound of a very familiar female voice.

"Yui!" she exclaimed.

Indeed, there underneath the door jamb was her friend, Yui, wearing strange, ancient-ish clothes.

"Haruka? How did you get here?"Yui asked, puzzlement evident on her face.

Haruka deftly jumped off the bed.

"I honestly don't know," she answered, "But what about you? What are you doing here?"

Yui hesitated for a moment, in which Nakago took the opportunity to cut in.

"Should I dispose of her, Lady Yui?"

Yui waved a hand dismissively.

"No, no. She's a friend."

"_Lady_ Yui?" Haruka repeated in befuddlement, "What exactly is going on here, Yui?"

She was duly ignored as Nakago and Yui continued conversing.

"What should I do with her, then?"

"Whatever you wish," Yui answered. Then, without so much as another glance back, she left.

Nakago then trained his eyes on Haruka.

"So, your name is Haruka."

Haruka gulped. He was suddenly standing right in front of her. Far too close.

"Y-yes."

"A very fitting name," Nakago murmured, taking a lock of her fiery red hair in between his fingers. "Haruka. Distant. You don't like letting people get close, do you? Your eyes tell me as much. But at the same time, they take me to a far-off place… fields of golden wheat. Gold, just like your eyes."

With each word, he seems to have gotten closer… closer and closer until Haruka found herself with her back pressed against the wall, Nakago in front of her, blocking her way out. He was right before her, terribly close, trapping her. Trapped. She was trapped. No way out. Her eyes were also trapped, trapped within his mesmerizing gaze.

"You heard what Lady Yui said, didn't you?"

Haruka wanted to answer, just to show him that he wasn't intimidating her as much as he hoped, but her throat had closed off and her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

"She said," Nakago murmured, bringing his mouth to her ear, "that I could do whatever I want with you…"

Haruka's breath hitched.

"Do you know what that means?"

She could only shake her head, "No".

Nakago drew back with a smirk.

"You'll find that out in time."

With that statement and a swish of his cape, he was gone, leaving the ornate double-doors of the bedroom locked behind him.

Haruka's knees finally buckled beneath her, and she slumped down to the floor, staring blankly at the door. A feeling of intense dread rose within her chest.

What in the name of Kami-sama was happening?

xxx OWARI(…maybe) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

This is a fanfic dedication for my friend. It's an OC pairing between Nakago and her. She's the same friend for whom I made my first two fanfics ('Utopia and Juatice' and 'Shinigami Eyes'), and yes, she was also the leading lady in those stories.

I hope you enjoy.

Haruka-chan, this is for you!


	2. Match

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six days.

It's been six days since Haruka was sucked into The Book of Four Gods.

Six days of being trapped in this lavishly appointed bedchamber with no chance of escape.

Six days of constant torture –the torture of having a certain blue-eyed, golden-haired Seiryuu warrior as her only companion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka stared blankly at the vast, seemingly endless sky (the color of which reminded her of a certain **someone**'s eyes), which appeared to be mocking her with its cheerful brightness and clarity.

The doors to the bedchamber swung open, and she knew without having to look that it was Nakago. Who else would come to visit her? And besides, her ears have strangely become attuned to the sound of his footsteps and the swish of his cape. Even the way he breathed was now familiar to her.

Now, how did that come to be? A small voice in her head told her that the concept was unnatural, but Haruka shoved the voice aside.

A large, warm hand suddenly came to rest itself on her shoulder.

Haruka spun around, two bright red spots of anger appearing on her cheeks, her famous temper –reputed to be as fiery as her hair –ignited.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," the redhead spat.

"And I thought I told you that you're mine to touch as I please," the blonde calmly retorted, cocking one blond brow and smiling his infamous, arrogant smile. "Anger becomes you." He lifted a hand to her cheek, but Haruka dodged it irritatedly.

She glared at him, and Nakago met her blazing stare with a cool one of his own. Hot, molten gold clashed against cold, hard ice.

It was another match, Haruka knew. The first one was on the day she got sucked into the book, and she had lost. She had lost during the second match two days later as well. And also in the third, the day before yesterday. This time, she was determined to win.

Nakago took a step towards her, then another, then another… until Haruka had to tilt her head up just to look at him.

He wasn't playing fair, the pig. Well, his tactics were not going to work this time.

The warrior took another step forward, and Haruka found herself within the humiliating predicament of being trapped against the same wall by the same person for the second time in the short span of six days. This was not a good habit to develop. The wall, she didn't really mind, but the person… That was another matter entirely.

Just as Haruka was starting to feel dizzy (why did there seem to be a sudden shortage of oxygen in the room?), and her face was turning as red as her hair (since when had the room gotten so darned hot?), and she was starting to think –amidst her other muddled thoughts of such things as the warrior's beautiful blue-as the-sky eyes and his bright-as-sunshine locks –that she was going to lose **again**, her opponent threw back his head and laughed. The sound reverberated throughout the spacious room. It was a rich sound, pleasant even, and it rang through Haruka's ears like some forbidden melody.

She blinked.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Nakago stopped laughing to regard her with mirthful, twinkling eyes. Haruka was instantly (and unwillingly) reminded of sapphires.

"It's nothing."

He turned away and started to leave. At the doorjamb, however, he paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'll be looking forward to our next match."

Then, he left.

Haruka was once again left alone to ponder the oddity of the situation. On the process of this, a thought suddenly hit her like one of Miaka's wayward volleyball serves.

She had won.

A smile bubbled up from Haruka's chest and broke across her face, transforming it from its usual clouded expression to one of radiance. Indeed, anyone who saw her face at that moment would be utterly surprised. They'd wonder who this cheerful girl was, and what she'd done with Haruka.

Elation rushing through her veins, Haruka giddily plopped herself down onto her (yes, yes, she now thought of these things as hers) bed.

She had won!

She sure showed that arrogant, egoistic bishounen-wannabe!

She was just as good –no, **better** than him. She beat him this time, and she was going to beat him the next. And she was going to beat him in the match after that, too. And the one after, and the one after...

A rare smile lingering on her lips, Haruka went on to plan her tactics for the next matches to come.

She did not even realize that she was actually pondering a situation which implicated her being **trapped **for a long time –and finding it agreeable.

All because of a blue-eyed blonde who, Haruka had to agree, but just in to herself, was quite handsome.

xxx OWARI(…maybe) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes:

Well, there you have it, the second part.

Actually, **Haruka: Trapped** is more a series of one shots than any real story. I write them according to my mood, so please bear with me.

Reviews are still highly appreciated.

To those who have already reviewed my works, thank you so very much. You have hearts of gold. ~,~


	3. Sakura

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sakura tree.

She was escorted from her chamber by four tough-looking sentries, scaring her half to unconsciousness, to go to a sakura tree.

Not that she was complaining, since it was the first time she had been allowed to step outside since her capture.

But why did it have to be Nakago who was waiting for her under the shade of the tree?

Kami knows she's seen more than enough of him during her stay.

"Haruka, come sit by me."

Nakago patted the empty space beside him on the blanket laid on the grass, and for the first time since her arrival, Haruka noticed all the food set before the Seiryuu warrior.

She arched one red brow.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Food," Nakago answered simply.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Poisoned, I presume."

To her great infuriation, the warrior merely laughed and pulled her by the wrist. The action caught her off guard, so she fell in an undignified heap on the blonde's lap.

Haruka shot up quickly, blushing.

As she opened her mouth to lash at him, however, she found a piece of dumpling unceremoniously plopped into her mouth.

Automatically, she chewed and swallowed.

Kami, but it was good!

"There is more where that came from," Nakago said, waving a hand towards the "feast" laid out before them.

An assortment of foods graced the blanket: cakes, sandwiches, dumplings, and many others. Haruka could barely believe her eyes. Did Nakago go out of his way to have all these prepared for her?

She looked up at him and immediately regretted it. He was wearing a gentle smile, instead of the smirk he usually wore, and his blue eyes sparkled most charmingly. She gulped, unable to take her eyes off him. She felt trapped by his gaze again, and this time, she didn't find the sensation as unpleasant as she did during the first. In fact, she found that she was actually starting to like it…

"Koishii, I really do love how you're looking at me just like you want to eat me, but I'm afraid I'm not edible. Luckily for you, we have plenty of food here that are, and you could eat them all to your heart's content."

Nakago's statement snapped Haruka into reality, and her face flamed.

"Looking at you like –what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" she sputtered, "You… egoistic, complacent… jerk! How dare you assume that I –well! I just… oh!"

Haruka abruptly stood up once more, flustered. How could she let the pigheaded bishounen-wannabe affect her so much?

As she started walking away from him, Nakago stood up as well and went after her.

Haruka quickened her pace, but so did Nakago and, as he had longer legs and therefore larger strides, he caught up with her almost at once.

"Where are you planning to go?" Nakago inquired casually.

Haruka just kept on walking; doing her best to ignore him as he easily fell into step beside her, matching her stride for stride.

"You are aware that you can't get anywhere outside Seiryuu territory, are you not?" Nakago persisted, disregarding the fact that the person he was talking to was very pointedly ignoring him.

"More importantly, what are you running away from?"

This got Haruka's attention. She halted and faced him.

"I am not running away from anything or anyone, most especially from you, if that's what you think!" she snapped, golden eyes flashing like fire.

Nakago cocked one fine blond brow.

"Oh? Then what is it exactly that you're doing?"

"I…" Haruka bit her lip. What was she doing, exactly? "I was… I decided that I wanted to take a stroll."

"Very swiftly, I might add," Nakago drawled. Haruka flushed.

The Seiryuu warrior chuckled and held out his arm.

"Might I accompany you on your stroll then, madame?"

Haruka gave a start. It was so unlike Nakago to act so… gallantly. It was disconcerting.

Why act like a gentleman all of a sudden? And the picnic, too. What was he trying to accomplish with that? Was it part of some scheme to win her trust in order to use it against her later on? What was he to gain with what he was doing?

Haruka looked at the blonde and closely studied his expression.

He looked sincere to her.

Or was she just telling herself that, because deep down, she really wanted to take his arm and simply take a pleasant stroll with him?

"Haruka?" Nakago asked, brows furrowing in concern. He still held his arm out, waiting for her to accept it.

Making her mind up, Haruka pushed back that voice in her head that kept on warning her that Nakago was up to something, and took the proffered arm.

This time, just this time, she would pretend that she wasn't a captive and Nakago wasn't her captor.

But Kami, he had better not be just out to win her trust, because he might just succeed in getting more:

Her heart.

xxx OWARI(…maybe) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Sorry if it took me ages to post the next chapter! I've been really busy with school lately, so I didn't really have time to squeeze it in. The next update might take long too, so please, please bear with me!

I hope you appreciate this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews. They're really what inspire me to keep on adding chapters.

Mata ne~,~

*Koishii –a form of endearment in Japanese, like "my love"

*Sakura tree –cherry blossoms tree

*Kami - God


	4. Escape

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It worked.

Haruka pinched her arm. Hard. And it hurt.

Which meant she was wide awake.

Which in turn meant that her attempt at the old 'use-a-hairpin-to-pick-the-lock trick' worked.

She gently pushed the door, and it cracked open. Peeking out, Haruka made sure there were no sentries roaming around, before opening the door the rest of the way, and finally stepping out onto the corridor.

It was the dead of the night, and Haruka shuddered at the chill that crept up her spine. The length of the hallway was lit only now and then by a few torches, throwing shadows onto the wall, the floor, and just about anywhere it could. It was as if the illusion of doom was intentional. And it probably was.

Reminding herself that she was made of sterner stuff than the average schoolgirl, she padded on.

Haruka's senses were alert for any other irregularity. She would much rather not be caught during her nocturnal excursion. Getting caught would be, needless to say, utterly stupid.

Not too far down the hall, Haruka heard voices. She stopped short and strained her ears, nervousness twisting her guts. But then, she realized that the voices were coming from a room a few doors down from where she stood. A sliver of light spilled out from a slightly opened door. Haruka crept closer, and the voices became clearer. One was male and the other was female. Haruka recognized the male voice as Nakago's. The timbre, the richness… it was his; she couldn't be more certain. The female voice, on the other hand, appeared to be Yui's.

As Haruka reached the door, she was able to clearly understand what the two were saying.

"Yes. In fact, soon, I'm going to put her to use. I believe I've been successful in winning her trust as well as her loyalty. I'll send her to Konan, to Miaka and her Suzaku warriors, as a spy," Nakago said.

"Hm… Yes, yes, a very good plan…" Yui replied.

Right then, Haruka swore she could hear the sound of something shattering –most probably her heart.

Before she could hear any more, she bolted, caring no more if anyone heard her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ever since Haruka came, you've been acting different," Yui said, sitting down on Nakago's bed, "Are you falling in love with her?"

The warrior flinched.

"No, Lady Yui."

"Then why have you been spending so much time with her?" Yui snapped, "You have been neglecting your duties as a Seiryuu Celestial warrior!"

She stood up to walk towards Nakago. Leaning towards him, she muttered, "Next thing I know, she will be our downfall."

A muscle in his jaw ticked.

"I could assure you that that would never happen, Lady Yui," Nakago replied, looking down at the priestess.

Yui raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. In fact, soon, I'm going to put her to use. I believe I've been successful in winning her trust as well as her loyalty," Nakago explained, "I'll send her to Konan, to Miaka and her Suzaku warriors, as a spy."

"Hm… Yes, yes, a very good plan…" drawled the maiden of Seiryuu, still staring at the warrior watchfully.

Then suddenly, the sound of footsteps.

Both heads snapped to the door.

Nakago dashed out onto the hallway, only to catch sight of a figure encased in a nightgown, running down the hall as if the hounds of hell were on its tail.

Cursing, Nakago ran after it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found her sitting under the Sakura tree, knees drawn to her chest.

When he lost sight of her somewhere in the maze of the palace grounds, he decided to go straight to the hill where they had their picnic. Something told him that she would be there –and sure enough, she was.

"Haruka…" he called.

Her head snapped up, and he saw that her face was streaked with tears. Her eyes shined gold in the light of the moon, and Nakago thought that even through her tears, she looked ethereal.

But he was quickly deprived of the pleasure of gazing at her face when she quickly tucked it back into her arms, which were folded atop her knees.

He sat himself beside her and stared off into the night.

"Why?" he asked quietly, sadly.

She raised her head to look across the fields before them, the grass turning a deep, blackish-green in the relative darkness of the night.

She sighed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

When Nakago didn't reply, Haruka went on.

"I thought you were my friend… I thought you were sincere, that you really did like me for me… I thought you were being yourself… For one moment there, I actually believed that you… th-that you…" her voice broke, and she shook her head before continuing, "It was really stupid of me to believe you. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that I could actually trust you!" A sob. "Everything was just an act, wasn't it? You just wanted to use me!"

Nakago turned to look at Haruka, and his chest constricted at all the pain he saw in her eyes, no matter how much she tried to keep her expression blank –a useless endeavor, considering the tears streaming down her face. Her lips quivered, and Nakago fought the sudden impulse to still them with his.

She trembled, and the warrior's heart received another painful constriction.

Haruka slowly turned to look at him, and Nakago wanted to look away. Her eyes probed into his, and he felt like she was looking past the blue color and straight into his blackened soul.

"Why don't you just let me go? Or just kill me," she whispered weakly, then bent her head as long drawn-out sobs racked her whole form.

Nakago slid his arms around the crying girl and pulled her close, laying her head atop his chest.

He wanted to be able to stop her tears –but how could he, when he was the one who had caused them?

He cursed himself repeatedly for hurting her… For hurting the one person he had begun to care for since that awful day his mother died by his own hands.

He wanted to be able to feel REAL again. He wanted to be able to hold Haruka without the pain, the feelings of betrayal and animosity.

He wanted to just hold her: just that and nothing more.

He just wanted to be with her.

But that was impossible, and he knew that.

Soon, the crying subsided into sniffles and occasional hiccups. Out of exhaustion, the redhead fell asleep in the blonde's arms, and he carried her to her bedchamber as if she was no heavier than a sakura petal.

Nakago laid Haruka on her bed as gently as he could and tucked her in, proceeding to retire to his own.

However, the Seiryuu warrior found sleep elusive that night as he fought to banish the image of an innocent face streaked with tears, and pain-filled amber eyes.

That night, Nakago found himself bothered by an emotion he was heretofore unacquainted with:

Guilt.

xxx OWARI(…maybe) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Sorry if this chapter is kinda… sucky, I guess. I'm really sorry if Nakago seems somewhat OOC in here, and the tone is overemotional.

But don't worry, 'cause I'm getting somewhere with this.

Please just bear with me!

Once again, thanks to all who read and review my chapters. You have hearts of gold!

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Away

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka stood by her window, staring at the full moon suspended against a dark canopy smattered with stars.

Ever since the night she had managed to escape from her room, and ended up making a mess out of things, Nakago hasn't come to visit her. And she didn't blame him either. To say things have gotten awkward is a grave understatement and should be punishable by law. During that fateful night, Haruka found out she was being fooled, broke down in front of Nakago and all but revealed her innermost feelings to him; and, as if all that wasn't embarrassing enough, she had to fall asleep in the middle of her tear fest, only to wake up the next morning safely tucked in her bed, dirt and grass stains on her night gown and bed sheets. She had no doubt it was Nakago who carried her in. Just thinking of it made her face burn in humiliation.

The logical reaction would be relief at the warrior's continued absence, but Haruka has been anything but logical lately, and she found herself missing Nakago in spite of everything. She missed his clear voice, his wicked smirk, his sparkling eyes, his rich laughter, those sun streaked tresses… She even missed their little matches.

She sighed. It has only been nine days, but to her, it felt like nine years. Shaking her head, she slowly walked to bed.

_Stupid, foolish, irrational Haruka…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another hard battle. Nakago came home weighed down and injured. His armor and skin were stained with blood –both his and of those he had slain. His hair was coated with the same thick substance, and the strands stuck to his head in clumps. His face was streaked with blood as well, and as he looked into the mirror, he barely recognized the person staring back at him.

Nakago had always tried to keep his kills smooth and flawless, with nary a drop of blood on his form. But lately, his fights have all been like this –bloody, violent, frenzied… Almost as if he was in a rampage.

But it was not his fault.

It was not his fault he beat at the fallen repeatedly even though they were clearly already dead. It was not his fault he struck at his opponents harder than was necessary. It was not his fault he gets just a little carried away by the fervor of his emotions each time he starts to fight. It was not his fault he was often unable to think straight because of the jumble of his confused thoughts.

It was not his fault he let Haruka affect him so much that he was a mere shadow of the dignified Seiryuu warrior he had been, before she came around and… changed him.

It was not his fault he had to drown himself in battle after bloody battle, just so he could forget Haruka and her flaming hair as fiery as her temper, her golden eyes that held sunshine in them, her smile that was such a rare yet sweet pleasure..

Nakago crumpled to the floor. As he buried his face in his hands with an agonized groan, he realized what had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me?" Haruka demanded, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

The sentries completely ignored her as they kept prodding her down the hallway. Realizing she would get no answer from her captors, Haruka sulkily kept her mouth shut.

They took her through a large door that led outside, where a carriage stood just before an enormous gate, which she thought must be the main gate to the Seiryuu palace/temple grounds. And beside the door to the carriage was none other than Nakago. Haruka's eyes widened.

"Where are you sending me?" she blurted, valiantly fighting to keep her golden eyes fixed on the bright blue ones before her. She tried to read into the eyes, but they remained unfathomable, as did the expression on the blonde's face. It frustrated Haruka to no bounds.

"I'm setting you free," was the answer, uttered in a cold, flat voice.

"W-what?" she sputtered, "Why?"

The guards started pushing her towards the carriage door. She tried to resist.

Sapphire eyes narrowed. A blond brow arched.

"Not pleased?" Nakago drawled. He waved a hand dismissivley. "Well, it is of no importance. I have no further use for you, so off you go."

This last statement drained all the fight out of Haruka, and the guards were finally able to effortlessly push her into the carriage. The door was closed with a thud, and the carriage smoothly rolled off.

During the whole ride, Haruka could do nothing but stare blankly at the air before her eyes, face crumpled in confusion. A multitude of questions swam in her head, with no definite answers to settle them down. Only when the carriage slowed to a complete stop did she snap out of her trance. The carriage door opened, and she cautiously stepped out. It was already night. She found herself standing before an imposing gate. Behind her, the carriage door was snapped shut, and the carriage rolled away.

Her heart gave a leap. Was she deposited back at Seiryuu grounds?

But she quickly dismissed the notion as the gate opened and a man with green hair and a handsome countenance stepped out. He was quickly followed by a slight girl with a pleasant expression, kind eyes, and reddish brown hair tied up in two buns, each on either side of her head.

Haruka gasped. For a moment, she stood stock-still. Then, recovering from her initial shock, she dashed towards the girl, who already had her arms wide open to welcome her.

As the arms wrapped comfortingly around her, Haruka's tears started pouring out, and she sobbed,

"Oh, Miaka! So much has happened. It's all so horrible, just simply horrible!"

xxx OWARI(…maybe) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Yes, yes… I suppose this chapter is a bit too emotional, and the characters are somewhat OOC… And it took so long for me to update! I'm terribly sorry if I made you guys wait! Gomenasai!

Please do bear with me. I would really, really try to upload the next chapter as soon as I could.

Once again, a sincere thank you to all those who read and review. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


	6. Haruka

**xxx HARUKA: TRAPPED xxx**

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka pressed cold fingers to her left cheek. When she took it away, there was blood at the tips. She looked behind her. Sure enough, an arrow was imbedded in the tree trunk behind. A close call.

At the rate things were going, she was starting to lose hope of the Suzaku forces ever winning against the Seiryuu warriors.

Haruka cursed under her breath. She didn't normally curse, but heck, the pressure was intense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days ago, Miaka had fallen ill to a strange sickness that no doctor or shaman that the emeperor –one of the Suzaku Seven himself –sent for, could cure. Earlier that day, however, a medicine woman told them of a hermit in a neighboring village who had a cure for the disease. Tamahome, Tasuki and Chichiri immediately set out to transport Miaka to said hermit. Haruka tagged along, wanting to make sure herself, that Miaka would indeed fall in able hands.

Unfortunately, as they passed through the forest, they were ambushed by a redhead and a pair of twins, whom Tamahome identified to her as Seiryuu warriors. They immediately engaged in battle, Tamahome facing off with the female redhead, and Tasuki and Chichiri dealing with the twins. Haruka was left to look after Miaka, who was still unconscious.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed towards her, and Haruka dodged quickly, but not quick enough, it seems, as the arrow's sharp edge grazed against her cheek, cutting the tender skin. Thankfully, the cut was not deep.

Before she could look around to see who had shot the arrow, a large hand clamped itself over her mouth, and a steely arm that braced itself around her torso started pulling her back into the trees. She kicked and squirmed, struggling to break free, but her captor was far too strong. Her comrades were too busy in battle to notice she was being abducted, and Miaka was still very much unaware of everything happening around her. Oddly enough, though, Haruka felt no apparent danger from her captor. In fact, she realized that she was being pulled as gently as possible, what with her struggling and all.

Once she has been pulled out of sight behind the forage, her captor released her. She turned her around to face him.

And froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nakago surveyed the scene from a safe distance. The battle wouldn't take much longer. Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi were soundly beating their opponents. Victory was so close…

Suddenly, his eye caught a flash of brilliant red. A sudden movement. A hand coming up to touch a cheek, only to come away with… Blood? Behind, on a tree trunk, an arrow was imbedded.

The warrior acted fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had never seen Nakago angry.

And now that she has, she concluded that angry Nakago was very, very scary indeed. His eyes turned into blue flames, melting the gold that was hers. She cringed.

Nakago spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"Are you insane, woman? What is wrong with you?" He spoke through clenched teeth, and looked as if he wanted to throttle Haruka then and there. "I sent you to the Suzaku warriors and your friend, so you could be safe! Not so you could go and endanger your life in some foolish mission!"

He stopped short, realizing his blunder.

Haruka didn't know who was more surprised at what the warrior had unwittingly revealed.

"You… What?" she asked disbelievingly, searching the blonde's face.

Nakago's face contorted. He looked to be groping for words –and failing miserably. Slowly, a scarlet hue spread over his skin.

Haruka could barely believe her eyes. Was the great Seiryuu warrior actually… Blushing?

"Nakago…" she called in amazement.

Haruka slowly reached out fingers to touch the blonde's flaming cheeks, but he caught her wrist fluidly, halting the progress.

"No." His voice sounded strangled; His expression was pained. "No, we can't." His eyes reflected his internal battle, and Haruka's heart constricted with sympathy for what the warrior must be going through. She was also confused. Oh, so very confused.

"But why?" she softly asked, looking into his anguished eyes, looking straight into his tortured soul.

The sounds of the ongoing battle faded from their ears as they retreated within their own little word of hurt, confusion, and that one emotion that's greater than anything else.

Haruka leaned forward, bringing her face as close to his as she dared.

Such a beautiful face, she thought, but so much pain…

"We can, Nakago, we can… If we really wanted to, we can…"

Nakago's eyes widened at these words, and all at once, he looked vulnerable, lost… Like a child searching desperately for his home.

And maybe, Haruka thought, that's what he really is: a lost little boy. Deep inside the feared, ruthless general was a young, frightened boy who just wanted a real home.

Haruka's lips tilted into a small sad smile, heart overflowing with compassion. In her eyes shone the love she felt.

"Nakago…" She peered into the beautiful blue eyes that haunted her dreams, even her waking moments –only this time, the eyes seemed much younger, more innocent. "Would you… Would you like to go home… With me?"

And then, looking into eyes that took him to a faraway place of sunshine and golden fields, Nakago finally realized where it is that Haruka's eyes took him:

Home.

xxx OWARI (for real, this time!) xxx

'_Yes… Very much.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

There it is, finally! Done!

I hope the ending didn't disappoint you too much… This is how I really see Nakago: a lost little boy –someone who just needs direction in his life, a place he could call home, and people he could consider his family.

Actually, I hope it didn't disappoint you at all. X3

I meant for it to be somewhat open-ended so the readers could decide what they want to happen in the end. I'll leave it to your imaginations!

Anyway, a thousand thanks to all who stuck with me through the end, no matter how long it took me to upload chapter after chapter. You have hearts of gold, as gold as Haruka's eyes!

Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Ja, mata ne!

+Kiryuu, Yori+

wonderwall-adiktus


End file.
